Tonyladdin
TonyandBridgetfan's movie spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Tony (An American Tail) *Jasmine - Bridget (An American Tail) *The Genie - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Jafar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Iago - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Abu - Fievel (An American Tail) *Sultan - Zeus (Hercules) *Rajah - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Peddler - Mushu (Mulan) *Gazeem the Thief - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Cave of Wonders - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Achmed - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Razoul - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Old Jafar - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Carpet - Flying Burrito (The Three Caballeros) *Elephant Abu - Stampy (The Simpsons) *Camel - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) *Razoul's Guards - Gaston's Mobs (Beauty and the Beast) *Woman at the Window - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Jewel (Rio), Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Anastasia (Anastasia), Thumbelina (Thumbelina) and Hillary (A Troll in Central Park) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Necklace Man and Woman - Mr. Grasping (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) and Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Fat Ugly Lady - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Stinky in Nose-Man - Bootlick (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *The Two Hungry Children - Young Kiara and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Basil and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Omar the Melon Seller - Zazu (The Lion King) *Pot Seller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Nut Seller - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Necklace Seller - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Fish Seller - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) *Fire Eater - Pip (Enchanted) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Scotish Genie - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Hobo's Dog (Everyone's Hero) *Rabbit Genie - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Stewardess Genie - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Boundin) *Game Show Host - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Camel Abu - Joshua the Camel (The Little Drummer Boy) *Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty & The Beast) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Madam Uponova (Fantasia) *Turtle Abu - Franklin *Car Abu - Chug (Planes) *Old Man Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Little Boy Genie - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fat Man Genie - Little John (Robin Hood) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *TV Parade Host Harry - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *53 Purple Peacocks - Peacocks (Kung Fu Panda 2) *TV Parade Host June - Kartina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippopotamus (Dumbo) *Leopard Genie - King Leopold (Timon & Pumbaa) *Goat Genie - Goat (The Black Cauldron) *Harem Genie - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *95 White Persian Monkeys - The Bandar-Log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants, Llamas - Elephants (Fantasia) & Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions, Brass Bands as themselves *40 Fakirs, Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Birds (RIO) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Super-Spy Genie - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Teacher Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Table Lamp Genie - Luxo Jr. *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Pyradmid Bulider - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Submarine Genie - Grampus (TUGS) *One of Flamingos - Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Carnotarurs (Dinosaur) *Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Abu as Toy - Toy Fievel *Snake Jafar - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) *Cheerlander Genies - Cheerleaders (Kim Possible) *Genie Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) *Moon Genie as himself Scene Index: *Tonyladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Tonyladdin part 2 - Tony on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Tonyladdin part 3 - Tony's Fights with Prince Quasimodo/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" *Tonyladdin part 4 - Princess Bridget's Dream *Tonyladdin part 5 - Zeus and Hopper's Conversation/Bridget Runs Away *Tonyladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Hopper's Evil Plan *Tonyladdin part 7 - Tony Arrested (Part 1) *Tonyladdin part 8 - Tony Arrested (Part 2) *Tonyladdin part 9 - Tony Escapes with an Uncle Max *Tonyladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wreths (Part 1) *Tonyladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wreths (Part 2) *Tonyladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Robin Hood (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Tonyladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Robin Hood (Part 2) *Tonyladdin part 14 - Zeus Upbraids Hopper *Tonyladdin part 15 - Tony's First Wish *Tonyladdin part 16 - Hopper Makes his Move/"Prince Tony" *Tonyladdin part 17 - Zeus Rides on The Flying Burrito *Tonyladdin part 18 - Tony Argues with Robin Hood/Tony Goes to Bridget *Tonyladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Tonyladdin part 20 - Tony Almost Spills the Beans/Tony and Bridget's Kiss *Tonyladdin part 21 - Tony Gets Ambushed/Robin Hood Saves Tony's Life *Tonyladdin part 22 - Hopper Gets Exposed *Tonyladdin part 23 - Tony's Depression/Peter Pan Steals the Lamp *Tonyladdin part 24 - Zeus's Announcement/Robin Hood's New Master is Hopper *Tonyladdin part 25 - Hopper's Dark Wishes *Tonyladdin part 26 - Prince Tony (Reprise) *Tonyladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Tonyladdin part 28 - Tony vs Hopper (Part 1) *Tonyladdin part 29 - Tony vs Hopper (Part 2) *Tonyladdin part 30 - Tony vs Hopper (Part 3) *Tonyladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Tonyladdin part 32 - End Credits Category:TonyandBridgetfan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof